onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mero Mero no Mi
The Mero Mero no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows a person to fire a beam that uses a person's emotions, particularly emotions of lust or perversion, against them, particularly in transforming them into stone. "Meromero" is an onomatopeia of "to fall down drunk", including being overcome with emotion such as love or lust. It belonged to the Tenryuubito who fed it to Boa Hancock. Strengths and Weaknesses This Devil Fruit's basic power is to allow the user to turn people into stone. This occurs when Hancock's hands form a heart shape, and beams are shot out of the shape. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" will be turned into stone and the effect is so powerful that regardless of species or gender it can effect them. As Hancock proved, she was also able to reverse the petrification process if she chooses so, but it is unknown if she could do this if the victim is petrified within a certain period of time, or she can do it to anyone who ever became petrified because of her ability.One Piece Manga - Chapter 521, Hancock reveals to Luffy she can de-petrify anyone she turned into stone. While the fruit's powers uses the focused lust of the opponents to fuel the petrification, if the intended targets have no lust towards Hancock, then the powers are nullified. This can be either being distracted by other emotions, such as pain and fear, or if they are so noble and good hearted they simply have no lust to begin with. Monkey D. Luffy is the only character seen immune to the effects, though he believed the attack aimed at him to be an attack from Foxy's Noro Noro no Mi. Though it could also be argued that Luffy is completely oblivious to lust due to his own stupidity. Other than that, this fruit doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Hancock used this Devil Fruit power to petrify her victims. However, the contradictory story her fellow Kuja give is that she and her sisters killed a gorgon and were "cursed". The gorgon gave each sister a set of eyes on their backs. Whenever anyone sees the back of her and her sisters, they turn to stone. This story is a lie concocted to hide her shameful past of slavery. Hancock's Devil Fruit was fed to her originally for entertainment purposes only. Hancock uses her ability within a conjunction of any feelings held about her by whomever she wishes to attack. As long as the opponent does not have any other emotions or feelings blocking (such as fear or pain), she can cause anyone of either gender to fall for her, upon which she can activate the full extent of her abilities. * Mero Mero Merrow (メロメロ甘風(メロウ)): Hancock's signature technique, she forms a heart shape with her hands and launch a beam of the shape. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" (lust) that is hit by this beam will be turned into a statue. The beam's effect can be blocked if the target focuses doesn't have any lust for Hancock, either by focusing on other emotions (as Momonga) or simply being ignorant (as Luffy). Mero Mero Merrow reminds Luffy of Foxy's Noro Noro Beam. This attack seems not to kill targets, but rather put them in a form of stasis, as when Hancock revived the soldiers on the marine Warship, they kept uttering the end of the sentence they spoke when they were petrified and even carried the same momentum. Unfortunately, any person affected body can be destroyed due to it's stone properties. This ability is reminiscent of Aokiji's Ice Time technique which Luffy notes. * Pistol Kiss (銃(ピストル)キス): Hancock is able to use a projectile-like move by blowing a kiss, creating a heart-shaped bullet to fire at her victim by aiming it with her index finger. The effect of this attack is unknown but it was usable against Luffy, effectively shooting him out of the sky. * Awaken: Hancock blows a kiss in the form of several small hearts at a person(s) previously turned to stone by Mero Mero Merrow to turn them back to normal. Trivia *The Mero Mero no Mi's ability to turn people to stone was based off of the mythic Gorgon's ability to turn its victims to stone upon looking directly at them. See also *Love - Wikipedia article on love. *Lust - Wikipedia article on lust. *Medusa - Wikipedia article on the mythological creature Hancock becomes similar to with her abilities. *Petrification - Wikipedia article on petrification. References de:Mero Mero no Mi Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia